


Potion Accident

by E_Night94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Night94/pseuds/E_Night94
Summary: Harry makes a huge mistake in potion class, the results leave everyone in a tailspin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I added some non-cannon characters for spice. This story will have many chapters. My work may contain spelling or grammar mistakes. I have self-edited it many times but still might have missed something. Thank you. Eisabella Night

Harry hated potions. As he sat in front of a steaming cauldron, brewing an age reduction potion, all he could think of was how much he hated potions. Snape's sneering face appeared above Harry cauldron.  
"Careful Potter." Snape spat, grabbing the jar of Leech juice Harry was about to dump in his cauldron. "It's Dragon blood, not Leech juice. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape swept off to taunt Neville Longbottom about his potion. Harry growled at Snape's back grabbing the Dragon blood and adding it to his cauldron. Still angry, Harry continued on his potion, carelessly throwing ingredients into it. Snape looked over just as Harry throw a whole Erumpent horn into his cauldron.  
"Potter, NO!!!!" Snape shouted diving for cauldron as everyone else took cover. There was a great explosion and when the smoke cleared all the students came out.  
"Where is Professor Snape?" Asked Pansy Parkinson, looking for the Potions Master. Harry peered over what was left of his desk. All he saw was a pile of black robes. He was about to panic when the robes moved and a six-month-old Snape crawled out dress in only a nappy. Harry jumped back and gave a straggled half scream.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione Granger asked looking over the smothering rubble and gasping.  
"POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Draco Malfoy screamed causing baby Snape to start to cry.  
"Now look what you've done Malfoy." Hermione scolded Draco picking baby Snape up from the floor and shushing him.  
"I didn't mean to make him cry Granger, I'm just not used to seeing my Godfather as a baby. Now give him to me you filthy Mudblood before you drop him." Draco hissed, snatching Snape from Hermione.  
"I didn't know Snape was your Godfather." Blaise Zabini commented following Draco from the classroom.  
"Not many do." Draco responded leading Blaise and Pansy from the dungeons.  
"Hey, Malfoy." Ron Weasley screamed after him. "Where do you think you're going?" Draco turned on the Gryffindor, glaring.  
"To the Headmaster's office, Weasel." Draco spoke in a calm voice as not to disturb the baby in his arms. He turned and continued on his way.  
"We better go too." Harry told Ron and Hermione. "We don't want him making up stories." He explained as he ran off to catch up with the Slytherins. As soon as the six students made it to the gargoyle that guarded the office it jumped aside to reveal a moving spiral staircase. The Slytherins hesitated before climbing on and riding to the top. When they reached the door Pansy knocked.  
"Enter." Dumbledore said from the other side and Blaise opened the door for everyone.  
"What may I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked before looking up and realizing Draco wasn't alone. As soon as Dumbledore spotted baby Snape and the Gryffindors, he stood and came around his desk.  
"What do we have here?" Asked Dumbledore taking the baby from Draco and gently bouncing him in his arms.  
"Potter turned Professor Snape into a baby sir" Pansy informed Dumbledore.  
"I didn't do it on purposes." Harry stated, "I don't even know why my potion exploded sir. I would never do that to Snape."  
"Professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore corrected, "I am sure this was an accident. Miss Granger could you fetch Professor McGonagall for me. Miss Parkinson could you fetch Madam Pomfrey. Thank you, ladies." Dumbledore dismissed the girls. "Would you gentlemen please have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the four chairs in front of his desk before sitting back behind it. He placed baby Snape on his lap before flicking his wand and dressing Snape in black footed pajamas. Just as the boys settled the girls returned with McGonagall and Pomfrey.  
"Ah, Poppy, Minerva, it seems we have had a bit of a potion accident." Dumbledore stated, motioned to baby Snape who was now playing with Dumbledore's beard.  
"Oh, my," Pomfrey exclaimed, "Who is the unlucky student?" She asked not realizing the baby was Snape.  
"I believe the one who had the accident was Mr. Potter but the child I am holding in Severus." Dumbledore politely answered.  
"Mr. Potter is this true?" Asked McGonagall.  
"Yes Professor but I didn't mean to. The potion was fine, then Snape shouted and dove for my cauldron. Next thing I knew the smoke was clearing and Snape was a baby." Harry explained looking sad.  
"Professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore corrected again. "Did anyone else see what happened?"  
"I think I saw Harry add the Bicorn horn whole but that wouldn't make the potion explode." Hermione answered. Draco had a piece of parchment out and was sketching away at it with a pencil. When he was done he approached Harry.  
"Which horn did you add Potter?" Draco demanded, shoving the parchment at Harry. He grabbed it and saw two drawings. The first was a straight horn with a spiraling ridge on it. The second was a spiral horn. Harry frowned as he pointed to the first horn knowing it didn't look right. Everyone in the room gasped.  
"But how did an Erumpent horn make into a classroom?" Hermione asked in her know-it-all's voice, "They are highly dangerous as they contain Exploding fluid. As such the Ministry has classified them as a Class B Tradeable Material. We would never work with such things in class. Someone must have slipped it in and switched it with Harry's Bicorn horn." Hermione stated.  
"Thank you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore told Hermione. "Well, it would seem that someone wishes our young Mr. Potter harm. We shall look into this. In the meantime, I will contact Professor Slughorn and ask if he will fill in for Professor Snape until he can resume his classes. Poppy could you go down to the potion classroom and make sure nobody else has been harmed. Thank you. Minerva, could you please escort the students to the teacher's lounge until I can continue with this. And take Severus with you, my dear. Dobby the House-elf can watch him while you finish your classes. Just leave him in the lounge too. Thank you, dear." Dumbledore dismissed them handing baby Snape to McGonagall. She led them from the office and down to the teacher's lounge. With a wave of her wand the door opened. McGonagall motioned them in before herself.  
"Now I have to get back to my class before it ends." McGonagall started handing baby Snape off to Dobby. "I expect you all to behave until Professor Dumbledore come for you." She said giving them all a stern look before heading out. As soon as the door closed Harry collapsed onto the nearest couch.  
"Are you well Harry Potter, sir?" Asked Dobby.  
"I'm fine Dobby, just had a rough day." Harry responded.  
"Why are you talking to it, Potter?" Sneered Draco.  
"Because he is my friend Malfoy." Harry returned Draco's tone.  
"It is nothing but a servant Potter."  
"Dobby is no servant, Dobby is a free elf. Mr. Harry Potter sir freed Dobby from you and your dreadful father. DOBBY IS A FREE ELF!" Dobby was crying by the end yelling at the boy that made his life hell not too long ago. This upset baby Snape who started crying.  
"Now look what you've done Malfoy." Harry hissed pulling both the crying house-elf and baby on to his lap and quieting both.  
"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir." Dobby sniffed, pulling a tissue from inside one of his socks and blowing his nose.  
"It's OK Dobby, I know you didn't mean to." Harry said still rocking baby Snape in his arms. It didn't take long for both Dobby and baby Snape to calm down. Harry smiled and quietly chatted with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

When the door to the teacher's lounge opened silence descended on the students inside. In stepped Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall with a man Dumbledore introduced as Professor Slughorn. McGonagall spotted Harry holding baby Snape.  
"Harry, dear, why are you holding Severus? I thought the House-elf was going to watch him."  
"Dobby is watching him, Professor. Malfoy upset Dobby earlier so I had to quieted them both down. Then Snape fell asleep in my arms so we left him there." Harry told McGonagall with a shrug.  
"Well, why don't you give him to me so you and Professor Dumbledore can talk." McGonagall held out her arms to take him. Harry hesitated.  
"It's OK Professor. He's still sleeping and I would want to wake him." This confused McGonagall. She thought Harry would be happy to be away from Snape, even as a baby.  
"Minerva," Slughorn stepped in, "I believe Mr. Potter was the first to see Severus in his de-aged state."  
"Yes, I believe that is so, but what does that have to do with anything?" McGonagall asked still confused.  
"Well, the potion they were working on causes the first person who sees the de-aged indivisible to feel a strong maternal connection to them. This reaction only happens when the de-aged person becomes younger than three years old." Slughorn explained.  
"So now Potter is Severus's mother!" Malfoy yelled causing baby Snape to start to cry again. All the Gryffindors turn to glare at him as Harry began to shush baby Snape again.  
"Only until Severus ages back." Slughorn answered.  
"Fine. If Potter is his mother then I want to be his father." Malfoy demanded.  
"Oh, Blaise and I can be his aunt and uncle." Parkinson added.  
"Fine, then Hermione and I are aunt and uncle too." Weasley insisted.  
"Well, it is settled then," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will stay and care for Severus as he ages back while Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger will continue with their classes. You will, of course, be able to visit them as you wish as long as it does not interfere with your grades. Now if you will follow me I will show you to where Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be staying." With that Dumbledore swept from the room and down the hall. He stopped not far from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, in front of a portrait of a Chimaera.  
"Lilium." Dumbledore said, "that is your password, good luck." Dumbledore left. Malfoy was the first to enter. The suit entered a sitting room decorated in neutral colors, off from this was four doors and a kitchen. The kitchen was done in black and white with a small table. The first door they opened lead into a small bathroom done in blues for guests to use when they visited. The next one opened into a large bedroom decorated in Slytherin colors. There were three doors off of it. One lead into a closet, one into a large bathroom, and the last into the next room. This room was a nursery for baby Snape. It was decorated in dark blues and blacks and had a strong Slytherin potion theme. Harry shuddered a bit at the feel of the room but thought it suited Snape nicely. The next room was a modest bedroom done in Gryffindor colors. This room only had a small bathroom, but it was perfect for Harry. He had Dobby help him feed baby Snape, change him, and put him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke to baby Snape crying. He stumbled into the nursery just as Dobby appeared with a bottle.  
"Hey, Dobby," Harry yawned, "Hi, little man. Why are you so cranky?" Harry asked baby Snape in a baby voice.  
"I believe he is needing to be changed and then feed sir." Dobby responded with a big smile on his face.  
"Can I help Dobby." Harry asked.  
"Of course sir, can you lay the baby on the changing table for me sir." Harry placed baby Snape on the changing table and waited. Dobby quickly changed Snape before dressing him in a dark blue jumper and black trousers. Harry took Snape and feed him his bottle heading out to the kitchen for breakfast. He sat at the table while Dobby made him eggs, bacon, and toast. Dobby was just pouring his tea when Malfoy came from his room, freshly showered. He sat quietly at the table while Dobby made his food. Finally, he spoke.  
"So, Potter," Malfoy started.  
"We are going to be here a while. Why don't we try to use our first names?"  
"Very well, Harry, how did you sleep last night?" Malfoy asked politely.  
"Well, how about you, Draco?" Harry responded in the same tone.  
"Well. How is Severus this morning?" Harry smiled down at the baby in his arms.  
"Hungry." Harry said chuckling to himself as he watched Snape suck away at his bottle.  
"What?" Draco asked one eyebrow raised. Harry was still chuckling as he explained.  
"He really sucking down his bottle."  
"Oh." With that, they lapsed back into silence. Harry carried on caring for baby Snape while Draco worked on a study schedule to keep up with their coursework.  
That weekend Pansy, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione visited. They were shocked to find Harry and Draco getting along and that Harry was having fun caring for baby Snape. Dobby was never too far from Harry who never put baby Snape down. What shocked everyone the most was when Harry called baby Snape, Severus or even Sev for short. He said it didn't feel right calling a baby by his last name. Soon all those in the little family started using Severus too but only the Gryffindors shorted it.  
Even not attending classes Draco managed to keep his grades up. Harry even managed to keep up with his school work although not as well as Draco do to the fact that he didn't like being away from Severus. It didn't take long for Severus to start eating food and talking. At first, it was just babbling but soon he could say little things like Dae-Dae for Draco and Ree-Ree for Harry.  
One night, about a week after the accident, Harry awoke to Severus screaming. He stumbled into the nursery to find Severus sitting in his crib, crying, a frantic Dobby bouncing around trying to soothe him. Harry walked over to the crib and picked Severus up. Rocking him Harry hummed until he was asleep again. Harry gently placed Severus back into his crib before returning to bed. This continued almost nightly for a week before Harry visited Dumbledore.  
"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore greeted as he opened the door before Harry could knock. "And how is young Severus doing?" Dumbledore asks turning his attention to the sleeping child in Harry's arms.  
"That is why I am here sir. He keeps waking in the middle of the night, screaming. It's almost like he is having nightmares, but babies can't have nightmares, can they sir?" Harry asked concern for Severus's health.  
"I am not sure Harry. Perhaps we should go see Poppy, just to get him looked at." Dumbledore said calmly leading the way down to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked concerned, seeing Dumbledore bring Harry into the ward.  
"Is everything alright with Severus, Harry?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure Madam. He keeps waking up in the night, screaming." Harry answered.  
"Well, why don't you put him down here and I will take a look." She conjured a rail around one of the beds so Severus wouldn't fall off before Harry placed him down. Pomfrey started her scanning spell with an anxious Harry watching closely. A few minutes later Pomfrey was finished and a little confused.  
"Well, there appears to be nothing wrong with him, dear. Perhaps you should check with Professor Slughorn. It could be a side-effect of the potion." Pomfrey told them before heading back to her office. Harry picked up Severus and headed for the dungeons, Dumbledore in tow. When they got to Slughorn's office Dumbledore knocked.  
"Come in," Slughorn called cheerfully. "Headmaster, how can I help you?"  
"Severus seems to be having trouble sleeping." Dumbledore started. "We took him to Poppy and she said he was in fine health. She told us to bring him to you as it may have something to do with the potion." Slughorn nodded, looking grave.  
"I was afraid of this happening, but given Severus's background, it was only a matter of time. The potion allows the one affected to remember their first childhood as dreams. This usually starts when the affected ages back to three years old. Severus was abused as a child and it appears it started earlier then he let on. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. It would be dangerous to give someone so young dreamless sleep. I am sorry." Slughorn told them. They left to head back to Harry and Draco's chambers.  
"I am sorry there is not more we can do for you and Severus, Harry." Dumbledore said before leaving.  
"What's going on Harry?" Draco asked worried about his godfather.  
"Sev has been having bad dreams." Harry answered "Well, memories actually. Did you know Sev was abused as a child?" Harry asked.  
"No, I didn't know for sure, but he never spoke of his childhood."  
"I'm going to ask Dobby to move him into my room. He calms down when I'm holding him. This way I don't have to stumble to his crib every night." With that said, Harry did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving Severus closer to Harry did seem to help some, but some nights were still bad. Many of these nights Harry fell asleep with Severus in his arms. As time went on Severus got older. When he turned three Harry moved him back. Severus soon started asking questions. Harry tried his hardest to answer them but he really didn't know much about Severus's past. Frustrated Harry left Severus with Draco to go see Dumbledore.  
"Harry," Dumbledore called, the door swinging open before Harry could even knock.  
"Professor Dumbledore, is there any way for me to learn of Sev's past childhood?" Harry asked. "He keeps asking me all these questions but I don't have any answers."  
"I didn't want to have to show this to you Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "But Severus never really opened up to anyone else." Dumbledore dug what looked to be an odd mirror out of one of his desk draws. He handed it to Harry who noticed all the strange symbols carved into the wood frame. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the mirror muttering a spell under his breath. Soon the image of Harry's mother replaced his reflection in the mirror.  
"This mirror is spelled to allow you to speak with the dead." Dumbledore informed Harry. "Your mother was Severus's best friend when they were children. If anyone can answer his questions it would be her. Be careful with it Harry." Dumbledore left Harry with the mirror.  
"Mum?" Harry asked timidly. Lily nodded back, tears in her eyes.  
"Hello, Harry." She said smiling through her tears. Harry half laughed half cried in response. He quickly left the office still holding the mirror. He started chatting with his mum on the way back to his chambers telling her everything that had happened. Lily loved talking with her son and was surprised when he told her he had been looking after Severus as he aged back. Harry was just explaining the nightmares and questions Severus was having as he entered their sitting room.  
"Harry!" Severus practically squealed running over to hug Harry's legs.  
"Hey Sev, I have someone I want you to meet." Harry said lowering to his knees so he was level with Severus. He showed a clearly shy Severus the mirror in his hands and the women inside.  
"Who is that?" Draco asked from behind Severus.  
"This is my mother, Lily." Harry explained. "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin I was telling you about." Harry introduced.  
"Hello Mrs. Potter, it's nice to meet you." Draco said, causing Lily's smile to falter slightly.  
"Please, call me Lily."  
"Oh, OK." Draco said awkwardly, "This is Sev..."  
"Severus Snape, yes I know him, we were friends in school. Although you were a little older when we met." Lily said cutting off Draco and offering the last part as an explanation for Severus who looked like he was trying to remember her.  
"Oh, I thought you were a Gryffindor." Draco said confused.  
"I was," Lily shrugged. "We were friends before we got to Hogwarts. That's what drew us apart. I was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, among other things."  
"Why did Harry bring you here then, if you don't want to be my friend?" Little Severus asked hiding his tears with his hair.  
"I never said I didn't want to be your friend, Sev. I... You... It doesn't matter now. You won't even remember. The point is that while we were friends you told me a lot about your childhood. Dumbledore thought I might be able to answer the questions that Harry can not." Lily explained almost frantically. She had always wanted to tell Severus that she had forgiven him but never had the chance. Now she would.  
"Why did my parents hate me?" Severus asked in a quiet voice. Lily had expected this question, Severus had asked her the same thing when they were children. Now she had the answer.  
"Your father was a muggle that thought magic was unnatural." Lily started in her kindest voice. "He always had anger problems, but after your birth, they got worst. Your mother thought he hater her because of you but later find out it was the magic. When you turned four your father started drinking. One night they got into an argument and he told her everything. You'll remember her apologizing. As time went on your father's drinking got worst. He became very violent, at first just toward your mother, until you tried to defend her. You were eight. Your mother started drinking not long after. She wasn't that bad when I first met her. You were nine," Lily paused to chuckle. "And a half when you told me I was a witch. I thought you were insulting me. I'm muggle-born so I had no idea what I could do was magic. When we got to Hogwarts you were sorted into Slytherin while I was placed into Gryffindor. You were bullied by a Gryffindor named James Potter, Harry's father. Over the summers I used to get into fights with my muggle sister and stay over at your house. Your father died when you were fourteen and you were fifteen when we stopped talking. I'm sure it will all come back to you in time." Lily finished looking sad. Severus blinked rapidly as Lily finished, taking it all in. After some time he looked at Harry his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"That's why you hated me so much when you were older." Harry explained, hugging Severus close. "I look like my dad, but with my mum's eyes."  
"I'm your favorite student and godson." Draco put in. It took a moment for Severus to process this before asking.  
"How old am I?"  
"Thirty-five." Lily answered when it became clear neither boy know. Severus dismissed himself to his room to think about all that had been said.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Severus to remember his parents fighting and his mother's apologizing. He talked often with both Harry and Lily about this. Draco stayed in the background, quite. After some time Harry got curious, so he asked.  
"Hey, Draco." Harry started, "Why don't you talk about your childhood?"  
"That's not really any of your business, now is it Harry." Draco responded kind of coldly.  
"You don't have too." Harry responded frowning, "I was just curious." Draco just went back to studying.  
That weekend Harry approached Pansy and Blaise.  
"What was Draco's childhood like?" Harry asked them.  
They shared a look before Pansy responded, "You'll have to ask him."  
"I did, he said he didn't want to talk about it." Harry told them. "I just want to know why he doesn't want to talk about it."  
"Have you met his father." Blaise started. "Lucius isn't the nicest person. He and Draco don't get along well."  
"Draco's mother doesn't like to speak against her husband, so he doesn't have anyone to defend him. That's why he and Severus are so close. Severus is the only one willing to tell Lucius when he is too harsh." Pansy finished looking over at Draco sadly.  
"I thought that was it." Harry said with a sad smile. "I've seen him with his father. I hope he knows his father's wrong." Harry wondered back to his friends and little Severus. Leaving the Slytherins to stare after him in wonder.  
Draco came over to his friends and asked. "Why are you staring at Harry?" Startling Pansy and Blaise out of their stupor.  
"We were just wondering when you two got so close." Pansy answered turning to Draco.  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
"How else would he know your father is wrong." Pansy responded.  
"How... I never talk about Father."  
"You don't have to, to prove he's wrong." Harry answered. Draco just stared for a while before nodding to Harry and going back to his studying. Harry just smiled before announcing that they were taking Severus to visit Dumbledore. Draco smiled, packing up before joining them.  
As they climbed through the castle they ran into other students. Many stopped to talk with Harry and the Gryffindors or Draco and the Slytherins. All the student whispered about young Snape, whom Harry was carrying. The whole school knew of the accident of course. Many didn't believe that Snape had been de-aged by that much and was shocked to see Harry carrying such a young child. Snape didn't like them pointing and whispering about him and clung to Harry the whole way.  
When they made it to Dumbledore's office the gargoyle jump aside. When Hermione went to knock on the door Dumbledore opened it like he often did with Harry.  
"Hello." Dumbledore greeted them as cheerfully as if Harry was by himself. His smiled faulted a little when he spotted the Slytherins until he saw how relaxed Harry was around them. Harry smiled when he spotted McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Slughorn there too.  
"Hello Professors," Harry greeted, "Madam Pomfrey." He added.  
"How is Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked smiling at the young child in Harry's arms.  
"Fine, he's kind of shy." Harry answered putting Severus down.  
"How are the nightmares?" Professor Slughorn asked, addressing Severus who hid behind Harry's legs.  
"Better." Harry answered for him. Kneeling down to Severus and introducing everyone in the room. When Harry was done Dumbledore invited everyone to sit down before offering everyone a lemon drop. Harry chuckled as the Slytherins looked confused by the muggle sweet. The Gryffindors all declined as did Severus. Dumbledore just shrugged before popping one in his mouth.  
"How have you and Mr. Malfoy been getting along?" McGonagall asked Harry.  
"Well, Professor." Harry answered smiling over at Draco.  
"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked, not sounding surprised at all. Harry smiled, happy that Dumbledore approved. Just then Draco's father burst in, followed by his mother, startling everyone.  
"Why, Headmaster, is my son not in his classes, and why was I not informed by you or a member of your staff?" Lucius asked, rage clear in his eyes. Draco coward in response as did Severus. This upset Harry greatly. He stood up, turning everyone's attention to him.  
"I must ask you to calm down, you are upsetting Sev." He calmly asked Lucius.  
"This does not con... Why are you referring to Severus by that awful nickname?"  
"Because he is my charge until he ages back. As for your son, he has been helping me. That is why he has not been in class, although I highly dough that has affected his grades any." Harry calmly told Lucius.  
"It hasn't." Hermione piped in.  
"How would you know that." Draco asked.  
"Because I ask biweekly about the status of my own grades and if I am top of the class. Sometimes the answer is yes, sometimes it is no, but most of the time it is a tie between the two of us. You are always within a half a point to me. I use to ask weekly but Professor McGonagall was not amused."  
Pansy snicked behind Draco's back. He turned to glare at her as everyone else wondered why she was laughing.  
"Draco used to do the same thing, only he did it every week and you so could tell when it was no." Pansy explained.  
"Same with Hermione. She will storm to the library and refuse to leave." Harry told them.  
"So would Draco." Pansy laughed. Draco and Hermione gave their friends identical looks causing everyone to laugh. Lucius cleared his thought not pleased with his son.  
"What is it that has happened to Severus and how is my son involved?" Lucius asked clearly addressing the Professors.  
"Well, we were brewing a de-aging potion in class." Harry started, "One of my ingredients was swapped out for one that would cause my potion to explode. Professor Snape saw it an tried to stop me from adding it but was cot in the explosion. He was not affected so much by the explosion but by my potion. It caused him to become a six-month-old baby. Because I was the first to see him in that state the potion caused a maternal bond to form between the two of us. As such it was deemed fit that I am the one to care for him as he ages back. Your son was kind enough to volunteer to help me as he knew more about the Professor." Harry smiled over at Draco.  
"So the Headmaster has deemed it fit for children to care for babies?"  
"He sent Dobby to care for the baby's physical well being. Draco and I are to care for the Professor's mental well being." Harry responded.  
"You should be focused on your studies." Lucius told Harry, "Expectantly in these uncertain times." Harry scrawled in response.  
"I am still studying. I am just not attending classes. My grades have not suffered due to my absents. I can handle myself." Harry responded calmly.  
"What is he talking about Harry?" Severus asked.  
"Nothing to worry about, Sev. He thinks a bad man is going to take over the world but he won't. I won't let that happen." Harry told him kneeling down to Severus's level.  
"But how can a child defeat a bad man?" Sev asked.  
"With love." Harry responded hugging Sev.  
"Love, you are going to defeat the Dark Lord with love?" Lucius asked, laughing at the thought.  
"Yes, I am. I know that can be hard for you to understand, but that is your problem, not mine."  
"What do you mean by that?" Lucius snared causing Draco and Sev to cower again.  
"That, at the very least, you have trouble expressing love, if you are able to love at all. You think the best thing is to have men cower at your feet, just like him, but you're wrong. The best thing is to be loved by others, not worshiped by nameless fans but truly loved." Harry told Lucius never leaving his eyes. All the Slytherins stared at Harry in wonder while the others just smiled. Lucius faltered a little at Harry's wisdom. Just as he was about to respond, his wife lied her hand on his shoulder.  
"Lucius, come home, there is no reason for you to be here." Narcissa turned, leaving the Headmaster's office. Lucius followed her out with his eyes before turning to look at his son who instantly lowered his head. He then spotted Harry talking kindly with a young Severus as if the past didn't exist.  
"You are much like your mother, Harry Potter. I wonder if you will have to make the same sacrifice?" Lucius left with a small bow of his head to Harry and a sad look in his eyes. Draco watched his father's retreat with wide eyes. He had never seen his father except defeat with such grace before.  
"How did you do that?" Draco asked in wonder, turning his gaze to Harry.  
"I have great practice working through fear and I simply told the truth as I saw it. I think you will find that parts of my statement no longer applies, at least for now." Harry smiled at Draco hoping Lucius could change.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your feedback on my writing. Please review if you want more.  
> Eisabella Night


End file.
